


Got Him Forever

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: I'm tired, There really isn't a plot, it's bad don't read it, wish I knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: Sometimes, she'll wake up in the middle of the night, staring at his sleeping form like some kind of creepy guy from all those rom-coms he loves so much, and run a small, cold hand over his just to feel his band against hers.ORI got nothing. There is no excuse. Amy loved Jake. That's it that's the fic.





	Got Him Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Are you looking for a coherent fic with an actual dynamic plot and good characterization? Well you're at the wrong place! I have no idea what I've just done! It's 2:44am! I need sleep! I love Amy Santiago!
> 
> This started out as this really cute idea that I forgot halfway through and then I just got mad and rambled. You'll see. It's quite noticeable.

Sometimes, she'll wake up in the middle of the night, staring at his sleeping form like some kind of creepy guy from all those rom-coms he loves so much, and run a small, cold hand over his just to feel his band against hers.

Sometimes, she'll introduce herself as a Peralta, because she loves hearing his name after hers, and how it now represents that she's given him every part of her in a legally binding contract for as long as they can manage to abide by it. 

Sometimes, she'll simply do the trick by lifting her gaze up while working and looking at the picture frames at her desk, their matching grins and evident joy somehow radiating even through the grin walls of their precinct.

She'll do anything, at any time, to remind herself that he's her _husband_ , and she's his _wife_ , and that the perfect ceremony she so vividly remembers isn't just some fragment of her imagination, some marvelous dream she had that refuses to leave her alone. 

It should be illegal, really, how happy she is when she thinks of him, and her, and the future they've stepped in together. It shouldn't be allowed to feel this much joy when he stops by her floor when he's on break, sometimes simply walking in to pull her aside and give her a quick kiss before walking back out, no words exchanged. It shouldn't be so fair that her chest bubbles with pride when she checks off the "Mrs" box instead of the "Ms" box on her official papers. It really shouldn't.

She's a strong, independent, reliable, professional, ambitious career-centered woman, and it shouldn't be so easy for her to put this marriage above it all just because of _him_. 

Except she does, and she's proud of it, and she'd do it a billion times. She loves him so much. She refuses to rise until he puts her sun in the sky, refuses to sleep until his heartbeat sings her lullabies. She wears his clothes while he's on stakeouts, and eats mayo-nut spoonsies when he's out late and she doesn't feel like cooking. She has a Die Hard poster on her bedroom wall out of her own accord, and every second, every moment of her life, she's always thinking about his stupid, stupid mcfreaking face.

The face that smiled as he told he absolutely did, the face that told her it loved her too on an Uzbekistanian cruise, the face that kissed her, all those years ago, throwing all of her caution in the wind for her.

Sometimes she'll kiss that face longer than she's supposed to, just because she can, today and tomorrow and the day after and every day after that.

Sometimes she'll argue with him on stupid things intentionally, just so she can hear him tell things like "But, Ames, you're my _wife!_ " when she won't agree with him.

Sometimes, when he's holding her against him in the dark of the night, when all they can hear is the faint sounds of their refrigerator humming in their kitchen, she'll lean her head back against his chest as he softly kisses her left ring finger, and she'll memorize, lest she ever forget, the feeling of her husband holding onto her like she's the only thing he needs, and low rumbling in his throat as she settles further into him, because he's all she needs, too.

And sometimes, the thought hits her that she's got him forever, and she finds herself wishing that forever never ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn't barf :) 
> 
> I really wish this thing made sense??? An y way, goodnight y'all.


End file.
